


Emperor Skywalker

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Series: What if? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: What if Padmé joined Anakin in the journey to the dark side? What if they raised Luke and Leia to be the next in line for the Empire?





	1. Emperor Skywalker

The Empire had reached a new era. Vader sat in his throne smiling. The burning smell off burning flesh filled the room and flooded out as the main door opened up to show Grand Moff Tarkin, General Veers, and other council members. They had arrived to give Vader and Sidious a report on how the hunt for the Jedi was going and for the Death Star. 

"Lord Vader." Tarkin broken the silence as everyone gazed to see the old Sith Lord laying on the table with one arm cut off and a hole through his chest that wouldn't stop sizzling.

"Ah, Grand Moff Tarkin, gentlemen, here to giving me your report?" Vader asked after he noticed the men standing there.

"Yes sir we are. May we come in sir?" Tarkin asked his gaze never leaving Vader's.

"Yes, of course, please sit down!" Vader stood up raising his hand and flicked his wrist towards a wall. Sidious' dead body was thrown by an unseen force off the table and against the wall. The men walked in and

noticed that the chairs were also knocked over. Veers went to pick up his chair until all of the chairs floated into the chair and seemed to off corrected themselves. Tarkin watched as Vader controlled this unseen

force. It had physically shakened all of the men in the room, but Vader and Tarkin.

"Please, sit men." Vader with a smile on his face as he gestured to the seats and everyone, but Vader sat down.

"So tell me. How is the hunt going?" Vader asked with his arms behind his back.

"More than half of the known Jedi Knights in the Temple sir were killed by the clones, sir." A council memeber reported 

"And what about the younglings and the Jedi Masters?" Vader's smile faded and he cocked an eyebrow.

"The... younglings, sir stood no chance, sir. They were all killed." Another member reported

"All of the Jedi Masters except for two were reported dead sir." Veers added

"And how are the two Jedi Masters? We can not afford those twisted Jedi to turn our people against us." Vader kept his voice eerily calm.

"Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi, sir." Veers replied "I do not see your rush to eliminate the rest of these Jedi. It has been years since you and your master took over and they have caused us no trouble!"

"Except that they tried rebuilding their forces!" Vader snapped at him ensnaring Veers in a chokehold. "I fail to see how you do not see them as a threat to my Empire, General Veers. Maybe your days of being useful to me are finished."

"That's enough of this! This bickering is pointless! Lord Vader release him. He is one of my men and I shall punish him for speaking against you. If he does it again than you may have your way." Tarkin said as Vader kept a hold on Veers throat through the Force.

"I say that you should kill him." A female voice broke into the voices of the men.

"Ah! Padmé!" Vader announces releasing his hold on Veers as he walks over to his wife who stood in the middle of the large room after entering. Vader welcomed her with a kiss with which she happily accepted. Some council members thought it to be disturbing that their Lord flaunted off his family not afraid to even flirt openly with his wife in a crowd. Though they dare not mention anything about it if they didn't want to end up having the air forcibly leave their body for them to suffocate or for their necks to be snapped.

"You should kill him." Padmé repeated "He's failed to see your way. If he does that on a mission he could fail you. Why risk the chance of keeping a wounded animal around for it to only alert your enemies and tell them your plans?" 

"You are absolutely right my dear wife, he's all yours." Vader smiled at her deviously and he walked back to wear he was standing.

"W-wait, what are you doing?!" Veers panicked and Padmé retrieved a blaster from the holster on her belt. She smiled as he begged her and Vader not to let this happen. She shot him in the chest effectively silencing his begging.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about my plans or how I will be running things here from now on?" Vader asked as Padmé placed her blaster back in the holster and joined her husband leaning and wrapping her arms around him.

"No sir." Is what everyone at the table responded with. Padmé saw Tarkin sighing and shaking his head.

"Is there something you would like to say to your Emperor, Tarkin?" Padmé spoke up

"No ma'am, I'm only waiting for when I can report to Emperor Vader about the Death Star." Tarkin answered her

"Ah, yes. The Death Star, your report Tarkin." Vader said and Tarkin started his report. As Tarkin spoke Vader's mind drifted else where. Vader turned his head to his wife and he whispered in her ear.

"Go and find the twins and tell them that I want to talk to them, and you better wear something... nice tonight." He whispered to her and she smiled and kissed him.

"Of course Emperor." She chuckled and she walked out of the room leaving Vader to hear out the rest of the report.


	2. Missions

Vader left the room some time after Tarkin was finished with his report on the Death Star. Vader certainly was not happy with what he was told. After Tarkin had finished his report another one of the members had informed Vader that his old master, Obi-wan Kenobi, was still alive. He was also told that Rebels were gathering around Alderaan. 

He wanted to congratulate his kids on their training in the Dark Side, but now he had something else in mind. He marched into a room to find his wife and children waiting for him.

"Father, what is wrong I sense turmoil in you." Luke spoke walking over to his father.

"I have received news. Not all of the Jedi are eliminated yet and the Rebels are increasing their masses around Alderaan." Vader informed his family and Padmé wrapped her arms around him.

"You can keep those Rebels under control easily." Padmé hummed smiling as she wore a little amount of clothes that Vader could almost hardly keep his eyes off of her. Almost. 

"Luke, Leia. Your training has gone by faster than I expected it to go. With the rest of my Inquisitors still in training, I have decided to see how the two of you do outside of training and get some actual experience. With me at the head of the Empire now I am unable to go out and complete these missions on my own. Luke. I want you to go out and find a Jedi named Obi-wan Kenobi, we have informants telling us he is on Tattooine. Leia. I want you to go to the Rebels. Slow them down, distract them." Vader told his children 

"I know exactly what you mean father." Leia gave her father a devious smile. Her yellow and light brown eyes helped her get out of many situations, she knew her eyes and her body could get her into certain situations.

Luke knew what was ahead of him and he knew his father would be more disappointed if he failed to kill the Jedi who use to be his father's master than he ever would be with anything else. He would have to mediate while he is on his way to the desert planet.

Vader didn't worry about either of his children. He trained both of them himself. If anything they could be stronger than him. Vader worried about the poor souls that dared to piss Leia off. Both her and his wife killed whenever they liked, but when provoked was another thing to worry about. With both of them tapped into the dark, they could be as calm as a bomb. 

If Vader also had to be worried about anyone else it was his old master. Anakin had beat him in a fight when he first turned to the dark side. Now the old Jedi had to face his son who had now 19 years of training in the dark side.


	3. Rebels

Leia walked out of her room wearing a cloak around her body with the hood down. She looked around the base one last time as she smirked at the old place that had kept her locked inside. Now her father was finally letting her out. As she walked around the base she spotted her father talking with her brother. He was probably rebriefing him about his mission and how he better not disappoint him. It was a reason why she liked being the younger of Luke and her. She was the baby, but no one would be willing to call out who's their father's favorite. Not just yet. These missions may be able to tell them who he likes more. It's a race now and Leia was determined to start first. Who ever was his favorite would be next in line for his throne or to become his true apprentice. Everyone at this moment were only Inquisitors. A step lower from apprentice and every one of the Inquisitors would be rushing their training after they get word that Luke and Leia are being sent out on their first mission. Even though the Inquisitors have been on plenty of missions, having the twins amount their ranks would have anyone shaking in their boots. 

Leia smirked to herself and strutted her way over to her father and twin.

"Well, I'm on my way out now Father." Leia interrupted Luke as he was speaking.

"Have fun out there, remember do not let those Rebels know who you are." Vader spoke in a completely monotone voice.

"Please father! Who would question who I am or where I come from when I'm wearing this?" Leia opened her cloak to show off the Hutt slave outfit.

"Your mother's clothing." Vader comment barely taking a glance at the bikini.

"I asked her for it father. Besides it marks me as a slave to those Rebels and I'll have those men wrapped around my finger." Leia smiled

"I'm sure you will Leia. Now go and slow down those Rebels. Destroy them from the inside out." Vader demanded of his daughter who recovered herself.

"Yes father." Leia said and strutted away not forgetting to look at her twin's face when she revealed her outfit. He had kept a calm look out look, but Leia could sense the shock of seeing his twin like some slave. She could mentally see his jaw fall to the floor.

 

As she walked onto a ship she was making marks on her wrist, neck and back. She made it seem like she had just escaped from Jabba's palace. She set the course of the ship to Nal Hutta. Which barely took a minute to get there through hyperspace. She landed on the planet and wiped the memory of the ship. She got off of the ship and looked around making sure she remembered where it was after she pulled her hood up. She had landed near Jabba's Palace. She had easily found her way in after she had quickly memorized the map of the palace on as she had gotten dressed.

She knew from information that her mother gave her that a smuggler has been back and forth from Nal Hutta to the orbit of Alderaan where the Rebels are. Now if she can catch the smugglers attention and not any slave of Jabba's. She carefully walked in the shadows of the palace. After a bit of walking she spotted the smuggler. She couldn't remember his name even after her father told her multiple times. It was probably a simple name to remember too. She had came to a corner and lowered her hood for a second. She looked around before she raised it back up pretending that she didn't see the smuggler looking right at her. She continued down a hall towards the exit. She could sense the smuggler following her cautiously. She was almost to the exit before he grabbed her arm.

"Now where do you think you're going?" The smuggler asked with a corner of his mouth bent in a smirk.

"Let go of me! You have no right to touch me." Leia said acting like she was panicking. She tried to pull her arm away from his grip, than fell to her knees. "Please. Just please take me away from here. I can't stand this place any longer." Leia looked up at him letting her hood fall back. Her eyes pleaded him.

"Now, I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you some slave?" The smuggler asked

"Yes, please you must get me out of here. You don't understand what they do here! You have to let me leave with you. If I'm caught he'll just have me killed or he'll have me beaten. Please I can not stand another beating!" Leia begged him with tears rolling down her face.

"You do know I can't save every slave girl that comes crawling to my feet." The smuggler let go of her arm.

"Please sir! I'll do anything! You drop me off on the next planet. Just please don't leave me here! I'll give you anything that you want please take me with you!" Leia kept begging him the man groaned and looked around hoping that she wasn't catching anyone's attention. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off of her knees onto to her feet.

"Alright kid, follow me. You're lucky that this is my last time coming to this planet." The smuggler whispered to her as they quickly started to leave the palace and board onto a large ship.

"Thank you sir! Oh thank you!" Leia smiled happily.

"I am heading right over to some friends of mine to drop off some supplies to them. I'll drop you off there as well." The smuggler said walking into the cockpit and sat next to a Wookie.

"Thank you sir." Leia repeated

"Stop calling me sir. It's making me feel old. My name is Han." The smuggler said than pointing over to the Wookie. "That's Chewie, he's my co-pilot. What's your name?"

"Leia. So, are you two with the Rebels?" The Sith Lady asked curiously 

"Well, not really. We just drop supplies to them sometimes." Han said and Chewie let out some kind of growling noise.

"I don't care if you have a bad feeling about this Chewie. She needed to get away from Jabba's and we did too." Han said to the Wookie who let out a roar.

"No, Chewie, I didn't we're short a few thousand credits and you know that slug, we have to have all the credits for he'll have bounty hunters with blasters at our heads." Han argued with the Wookie and Leia rolled her eyes as the two bickered back and forth. It went on for a while until they came out of hyperspace. They were flying up to spaceships that were cloaked and they soon docked onto the largest ship. 

Leia took a deep breath cloaking her presence just incase someone was the slightest bit Force sensitive. Han soon shushed his Wookie companion and they all walked onto the ship they docked onto.


	4. Glory and power

Luke had started his mission after his twin sister did. He was in absolutely no rush to kill this old Jedi. From what his father told him, this so called 'Jedi Master' was slower, and even weaker than his father was. Though there was one thing his father did tell him. This Jedi was skilled in his arts of deceiving others especially his enemies.

Luke wasn't worried. With his new ability to control Force Lighting, he deemed this Jedi helpless against him. He ran through the many ways he could possibly kill this old Jedi. Every way that would wound a Jedi's spirit. Every way he could fool this old man. Every single way he could slowly break the old man down.

As Luke landed on the desert planet he came to a conclusion. He knew Leia would be taking her old fashion time with her mission. So would he too.

Although his father did instruct him to just kill the old Jedi quickly. It was the Sith way and he learned from his father that it was never a good idea to revel in a long kill. Many things could back fire and make it drag out even longer than necessary. 

This was the last Jedi though, Luke thought. He would have no kind of back up to save him or warn him of what was coming. Why not bask in his victory in killing his first and the last Jedi in the galaxy? Luke smirked to himself. 

Yes. He would take his time with this kill. No matter what his father said. He wanted to roll in the glory and power of defeating the last of what seemed to be their eternal enemy.

Leia should be jealous of me, Luke thought, father sent _me_ to go and kill his enemy and he only sent her to deal with mindless Rebels. Luke couldn't help, but already bask in his glory of thinking that their father had already chosen him to be his true apprentice. To be the next one to take the throne from an old man who only ruled by the rules of the past.


End file.
